baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Squeak Squad Baby Bach
Squeak Squad Baby Bach is the third or eighth Squeak Squad Episode. It was released in April 5, 1998 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. and released again in 2008 with different segments in the series, it is hosted by Bob Saget previous : Squeak Squad Baby Mozart next : Squeak Squad Baby Shakespeare Segments and Deleted Scenes # Bob Saget plays Toccata in D on his piano # As the song plays, 3 dancing chickens march by (These scary chickens are replaced by white Rikkis in 2004) # Intro (Minuet in G) # Winkel # Ball party. And kinetic gadget. (Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D Major, BWV 1050: III. Allegro) # Fire Engine # Dark Elline counts sheep. However, the 6th sheep crashes into the fence # Chicco Piano # Zylon Dragon Sings Opera # Lollipop Drum # Cheese # Chimalong # Spinning tops, suns, and bubbles (Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring) # Balloons # Sledding, Musical Bears, Skating and Carolers (Brandenburg Concerto No. 4 in G Major, BWV 1049: III. Allegro) # Robots(Sleepers Awake) # 3 Trumpets # Folkmanis Octopus Puppet # Saxophone # BFB Clock Demonstrates "Surprise" # Bird Trumpet and Kazoo # Dark Elline Bleats # Truck # Kinetic Rituals (Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 in F major, BWV 1047 - Allegro) # Dark Pantria appears squawking away and then when he stops, Aspen Clark Tells A Chicken Joke # Flute Sonata in E-Flat Major, BWV 1031: III. Allegro # Dotty The Ladybug Pops Up In Different Directions # Streamers (Minuet in G) # A barnyard pop up toy is shown. Buttons are pressed on a control panel causing farm animals to pop out of their doors and make their corresponding sounds. The first one is a dog, next is a cow, third is a horse, next is a chick, and the last one is a farmer who says "Howdy!" Said toy is replaced by Loser, Gordon Shumway, BFB Four, and BFB Clock doing what the same thing is. # Corporal Pig Plays Shave and a Haircut on Bongos # Harp # Folkmanis Dinosaur Egg Puppet # Accordion # Folkmanis Snowy Owl Puppet # Ukelele # Bob Saget Sees Melted Chocolate. # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068: II. Air # Bob Saget Is Ready For The Next Songs # Goldberg Variations, Variation 1, BWV 988 # Clowns # Goldberg Variations, Variation 4, BWV 988 Micky Mouse Sees A Birthday Cake And He Spits Fire On The 1 and 0 Candles. # 3 chickens march by (again) # Goldberg Variations, Variation 30, BWV 988 # 14 Canons on the Goldberg Ground, BWV 1087 # A fish swims by and looks at the audience but Freddy Fazbear ends up holding the fish so he drops it, says “Net Teh Rhiner!”, jumpscares, giggles and walks away” # Credits # The Crowd cheers and Bob Saget Bows His Head and Pops Down Staff Job on the Left, Person on the Right # Producer Bob Cannaway # Directed by Sherie Pollack # Story Editor Lesile Valdes # Written by Ashley Medoza # Line Producer Bernadette Yao # Voice Casting Kelly Ward # Storyboard Pablo Velez # Music by Michael Turner # Animation Robb Pratt # Classical Music Johannes Sebastian Bach # Narrator Ashley Johnson # Film Editor Trevor Sperry # Speech Editor Jason Oliver # Script by Michael Penketh Kids # Goofy # Pluto Starring # Bob Saget (When Harry met Lloyd) # Dark Elline # Matilda (Angry Birds) # Dark Tarzana # Corporal Pig (Angry Birds) # Clock (BFB) # Dark Pantria # Loser (BFB) # Gordon Shumway (ALF) # Four (BFB) # Freddy Fazbear (FNAF 1) # Not Mentioned: # Thomas The Tank Engine # Sanic The Hudgehedge # Shrek # Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) Soundtrack # Main Article: Squeak Squad Baby Bach (Soundtrack) International Releases # USA- 1999 # China- 2002 # Australia- 2003 Video Releases # VHS (1999, 2000, 2001, and 2002) # DVD (2002, 2003, 2004, and 2007) # TV (2017) Rotten Tomatoes Rating When the Squeak Squad Company released Squeak Squad: Baby Bach ''in 1999, the Rotten Tomatoes Rating was 100% Positive Trivia # Like Language Nursrey, there are no Puppets # References This is a list of references for 'Squeak Squad: Baby Bach'''. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:1999 Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Series Category:Squeak Squad Category:Videos Category:Disney